The sisterly bonds
by Sasha-Lorraine
Summary: Pop, Flow and Billy are Stark, Damians and Erik's sisters and they turn up in the house of night just as Stark dies... how will these girls cope with the world around them? a couple of chaps per page!


Blurb.... but at the front of the story....

Hopefully you know the story of the house of night, right? Well this story is about Starks 13 year old sister called Poppy, and Eriks 15 and 16 year old sisters called Billy and Flow. They all meet on the same day. Starks sister and eriks sisters get marked on the same day, they all go on the same plain, to go to the same house of night. What is gunna happen? Well, throw in the fact that Erik sisters dont want him to know their his sisters and that all the girls have the effinetys for EARTH, FIRE, WATER and WIND, and that billy has visions about Stevie Rae, Flow has visions about Zoey and Poppy has a weider power that means she can't loose a fencing fight... EVER, and you might get an interesting story

Chapter 1

Getting Marked..... Poppy's POV

i don't know how i didn't realize he was there, now i look back i could see all the signs. The one i ignored.

FLASH BACK

I was walking to my locker the get my advance trig book, while talking to miley. She was talking about a boy in her lit class. I was coughing my guts out, metaphoricly speaking.

'you and ben really suit, i think you should ask him out... he really likes you' miley gushed. I tryed to say my replie without coughing... and failed horribly.

'Miley-cough- i'm only -cough- thirteen, i dont-cough- need a boy-cough-friend'  
at this time i did see the vampire but ignred it. Miley was arughing on bens behalf. and then the guy pointed a finger at me. He said words that sent chills down my spine, and i passed out. When i woke up i had a killer headach

FASH BACK OVER

so you see i should have seen that coming. But i didn't, but look on the bright side, i don't have to live in the orphanige anymore, plus my brother was marked when i was 9. It was horrible to loose the only thing i had left. But i did and i coped ...for him. And now im on a plain sitting next to, two other girls-sisters- who've been marked. We're going to the tusula house of night. The oldest girl who looked about 16-17 turned to me. She had middle langth blond hair, and blue eyes.

'So whats your name?' she said conversationally.

'Poppy, yours?' i said politely and smiled, this girl was really pretty. She was wearing a one strap boob-tube and a blue mini skirt with shiny leather knee high-high heeled boots.

'Poppy... nice. Mines Flow. So you 15, right?' she smiled back. Showing nice white teeth.

'No, im thirteen.' i lauhed, she laughed to... slightly shocked.

'Oh, your rather young. By the way, this is my little sister billy, shes fifteen' Flow motioned to yet another pretty girl, who was wearing black nike trackies, nike trainers and a vest top that said ''CANT TOUCH THIS'' over her boobs she also had some make-up on. Billy looked over at me and smiled. Flow spoke,

'We're gunna be best friends' We all laughed.

New Arrivals, Zoey POV

As i walked down to the cafatiria, alone. (I PISSED MY FRIENDS OFF BY NOT TELLING THEM STEVIE RAES ALIVE) Nefret walked up to me with three new girls walking behind her. Two of them looked at her the same way other fledgings did. Utter awe. But one of them -Deffenetly the youngest- looked at her with an expression that made me sure she saw though Nefrets acting. The two oldest girls were defenetly sisters and they reminded me of Erik... so much. One of the two girls looked very sporty and maybe a little agressive, the other looked slutty like aphrodite. But they both had warm smiles. The youngest one looked kind and non-jugmental. She had long blond hair that came down passed her bottem, and a deep purple side fringe. She was wearing a multi coloured ''I HEART NEON'' t-shirt and a pair of black distresed skinny jeans that hugged her legs instead of unattractivly had black converses as well, she also had make-up on. But not as much as the older girls. The younger one only had eyeliner and mascara , nefret stopped infront of me and introduced the girls.

'Zoey, these are our new students. Poppy-' she gestured to the young one '- and these are Flow and Billy' Nefrets voice was soft and melodic, but her eyes were filled with her hate toward me and the young one, Poppy noticed. Poppy spoke up to distract me.

'Hi, call me Pop. You must be the famous Zoey' Poppy's smile grew wider and the two other girls just mummbled hey's and hi's.

'Hello, yer I am Zoey.' i said returning the warm smile. The nefret spoke to me again.

'Zoey show them to your girls will be in the three empty rooms at the end of your corridor' She turned and smile warmly at the girls though i suspect she knew that Poppy -as nice as she was- was on to her.

Us... specal??? i know. Flow POV

We all followed Zoey to the cafatiria to meet her mates. And we met Nefret. She was awsome, i don't know why Poppy didn't seem to like her, but she didn't. Soon we came up to a table with 4 people on it. Two girls...must be shawnee and erin and two guys... dunno who they are. Zoey got all nevouse.

'Hey guys' she said and the people looked up. The girls looked pissed about something, the guys looked betrade. Wonder what thats about. Zoey figeted and then spoke again.' These are the new girls, Poppy, Flow and Billy' she said looking unconfortable.

'Hey,' they said. Still looking at Zoey.

'Ummm... yeah so Poppy seems like you two so... yer' zoey said pointing her finger at Shawnee and Erin. They suddenly looked at Poppy and then each other and then sqealed.

'YAY a triplet' O.K. thats weired. We all looked at the guys who seemed to explain.

'Oh, sorry about them, but they consider themselves twins... not phisicly but spiritualy.... looks like your their triplet, Poppy.... By the way im daimian, this is my boyfriend Jack.' Whoa. I didn't see that one coming. OH MY GOD DAMIEN!!

'DAMIII OMG!!!! i screamed as i jumped up and down. Damien hugged me close.

'Nice to meet you Damien, don't mind billy, shes just shocked. she can live with it, i think its nice to meet gay guys once ina while. Hormonal guys can be sooo annoying.' We all turned to Poppy who was now sitting beside Jack. I then looked at billy who looked disgusted at the mention of gay... rude. Damian looked at Zoey and said.

'I like this girl, shes has no harbus what so ever.' What the hell does harbus mean??? Then as if she read my mind Poppy whispered (Though everyone could here her)

'Harbus, it means thinking you are better than everyone else.' and my replie was

'Well Billy and i got plenty of that' everyone laughed then Poppy asked

'Shawnee?'

'Call us trip... its short for triplet' shawnee and erin both replied.

'K, where are the toilets?' they told her where they where and she went off to find them. Just after she left a really pretty girl came in witha son of embrius. Makeing hell of a entrence i must say and sat down at our table, to everyones amazment.

'Aphrodite, what are you doing?' Zoey asked. Everyone seemed to share nasty comments with her and then just acsepted she was sitting there. Then there was, like, a dogs barking and loads of cats came running and hissing in to the room, running to their owners laps. Two dogs came sprinting into the room. One bear-like one a which was a golden retrever and a pitball. A kid ran in after them and after him a load of professers. The kid caught both the dogs and they sat down stareing up at him.

'Yeah, now you act right.' the boy muttered to the dogs.

'You see james, this was what i was trying to explain to you earlier' A professor said as he stared, frowning, down at the dogs. 'The animal just won't work at this house of night'

'It's stark, not james' the boy said 'And like i was trying to tell you earlier - the dogs stay with me. It's just the way it is. If you want me - you get them to' Whoa, the kids got guts. Speaking to a professer like that... i'd be shitting myself.

'Stark,' another professer was saying, tring to reason with him, ' its not possible to integate dogs into this campus. You can see how much it's upsetting the cats'

'they'll get used to them. They did at the chicago house of night. she's usually pretty good about not chasing them around' Stark diffended the dogs.

'My goodness what was all that noise about?' Neferet swept intothe room, looking beautiful and powerful. The new kids eyes widened when he saw her gorgeousness.

'Neferet, i apologize for the disruption' the first Professor bowed to Neferet. ' This is my new fledging. He arrived only moments ago'

'That explains how the fledging got here. It does not explain how those got here' She said pointing at the panting dogs.

'Thier with me' stark said. Neferet turned to him. 'Their my version of cats'

'Really?' Neferet pointed at the golden retriver.'yet that one looks oldly like a bear'

' well shes a lab and hes a pitball' stark pointed at each of the dogs 'Duch is definetly bear like. Her paws are big enough to be a bears. Check it out.' Stark turn his back on neferet and told both dogs. 'Gimme five.'the dogs lifted their paws and slapped starks hand.

'good dogs' Stark said, ruffling their ears.

'ok, whats you name child?' Neferet asked.

'Stark' he said. i think Neferets jaw clenched,

'James Stark?' She asked.

'A few months ago i dropped my first name. So just stark' He said. Neferet ignored him and turned to the first professer. 'Hes the trasfer from chacago house of night. Then i zoned out of the convo untill they walked towards our table. Neferet told damian to show stark to his room after we were done eating. Then she introduced us to him.


End file.
